In an LSI (Large Scale Integration) using silicon in recent years, a dimension, particularly a gate length of a gate electrode of a MISFET (Metal Insulator Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) which is a component of the LSI has been steadily reduced. While this reduction in the dimension of the MISFET has been advanced along the scaling rule, various problems have appeared as a generation of a device has been advanced, and it is difficult to achieve both of suppression of a short channel effect of the MISFET and securement of a high current drive power. Therefore, research and development of devices with a new structure that replaces the conventional planar-type MISFET have actively advanced.
A FINFET is one of the above-described devices with a new structure, and is a MISFET with a three-dimensional structure different from the planar-type MISFET.
For example, U.S. Patent No. 2014/0054722 (Patent Document 1) described below discloses a planar layout of a circuit element configured by using the FINFET.